For Old Time's Sake
by Wonder Woman 1982
Summary: It's the 10 year Forks High reunion and we find a bitter Bella reluctant to catch up with her past and her arch nemesis Edward Cullen. With a nudge from her friends, will she relent and go? What happens if she runs into Edward? Hilarity ensues. Rated M for language, mostly. I'm sure there will be lemons, eventually. Short chapters. AH
1. I'm Not Going

_I own nothing. The only thing I own are my ideas. Any mistakes are my own._

_**BPOV**_

"No, Alice. I'm not going!" I yelled through our apartment. She'd been harassing me about going to our 10 year high school reunion for the millionth time in a matter of days.

"But, why not? Don't you think it would be nice to see all of our old friends? The only time you go to Forks is when it's Thanksgiving, Christmas or Easter. When you go, you stay holed up in your mom and dad's house."

Gripping my hair in my hands I growl. "I have a deadline to meet with this book, Allie. I can't put it off to go to some bullshit party, which, by the way, I didn't get along with pretty much anybody in that school. The only people I got on with was you, Rose, Em, Jasper and... him." I gritted out.

"You're so fucking dramatic, Bella. You two were teenagers; awkward ones, at that." I glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. You two were like fire and ice and we pretty much had to keep you two from clawing each others' eyes out. I don't even know why you hated him so much."

My mouth dropped open and I gave her an incredulous look. "Really?" I paced through the living room and dropped my hands to my side. "Do you not remember how annoying he was? He thought he had to beat me at everything. EVERYTHING! He's like that contestant on The Price Is Right who bids a fucking dollar over the person before him, just to be an asshole."

She started to open her mouth and I continued my rant. "Furthermore, I didn't get to go to my prom because of his ass. We had all agreed that we would go as a group and because he was so disgusted at the thought of going with me, he brought that plastic Barbie bitch, Tanya, from Port A. I mean, how embarrassing is that? To say my dad was pissed off was an understatement, Alice. He was ready to shoot him."

Alice huffed and sat back. This wasn't a new thing with us. She knew my deep seeded hatred for Edward Cullen, douche bag extraordinaire. Our group of friends had tried to put us together since day one, when he moved to Forks. Don't get me wrong, he was freaking beautiful. He was kind of so beautiful it hurt, like when you look at the sun too long.

However, with that beauty came his arrogant attitude, which I couldn't stand. He was always pulling my hair and calling me Smella. Fucker.

When he agreed to go to prom with me, I didn't want to admit it, but I was over the moon. We had been getting along lately and I had started to develop unwanted, but powerful, feelings for him. My mom was thrilled that I was going to wear a dress for probably the only time in my life, and she went all out, spending money we didn't have to spend on a dress that was so beautiful. She had went and had my nails and hair done. When it all was said and done, and I was supposed to go to the Cullen's house for pictures, I was nervous and excited. When I pulled up to Esme's house she came out and greeted me with a warm smile and told me how beautiful I looked and that I was going to knock Edward's socks off. She snapped some pictures of me for my parents, who had to work, and for once in my life, I was really into being girly.

I had asked where Edward was, and she told me he had went to get the car detailed and would be back any moment. However, when he came back, it wasn't alone. On his arm was Tanya Denali, Port Angeles' biggest whore bag.

"_Hey, mom! Hope you have your camera rea..." His words died off when he saw me in my dress and ready to take pictures. My face went from a nervous smile to pure fury. "Swan. Looks like you're not an ugly duckling, anymore." He blushed and pulled at his collar._

"_Edward." His mom hissed toward him. "A word, please?" He whispered something in whore bag's ear and followed his mom into the hallway, where I could hear everything they said._

"_Edward, how could you? You KNEW you were taking Bella to the prom." Esme hissed. "I raised you better than that!"_

"_Mom, come on! I mean, I was forced to take her with me. Forced! Just because Rose and Em and Allie and Jazz are going out, they try to force us together. In case you've never noticed, ma, she hates me! She can't even stand me. Why would I want to take such a miserable shrew to the prom when I have someone who's more than willing to go?" Edward whisper-yelled._

At that point, I had heard enough and, pulling my sweater back over my shoulders, I opened and closed the door quietly. I didn't want them coming after me and I sure as shit didn't want Edward Cullen to take me to the prom out of some sort of obligation or pity. I made my way home, one mile to be exact, in the pouring rain. My hair, makeup and dress were ruined. My night was spent alone in my bedroom, crying and eating ice cream while I watched slasher films.

"Bella, you guys didn't always fight and you know it. There were some good times." She wiggled her eyebrows and I wanted to punch her lights out. "Remember when we had our graduation party?"

_**I know this is a bitch move, to leave you hanging, but who doesn't like some anticipation? :) Leave me some love. **_


	2. Scary Alice

_**Keep in mind, my chapters are going to be on the shorter side, so that this story will go a little more quickly. **_

_**BPOV:**_

"Don't you wiggle your eyebrows at me, Mary Alice." I huffed. "You bastards set me up, is what you did."

"Whatever! There was so much pent up tension between you two that we just felt the need to help it get taken care of, is all." She winked.

The night of our graduation Alice's parents had thrown the party to end all parties at their lake house. Unlike my family, Alice's parents came from old money. They didn't look down their noses at the rest of us and were pretty much the coolest people ever, besides Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

All of our parents knew there would be alcohol involved, they weren't stupid, after all. My father, being the Chief of Police said he'd turn a blind eye, just this once, as long as we stayed on the property and behaved.

Once the alcohol was flowing and the music was going, I was feeling pretty good. Alice got the bright idea to play 7 minutes in heaven and I miraculously got stuck with Edward "Man Whore" Cullen. To say I wasn't happy would've been an understatement.

"_And don't you two can't come out until I let you out." Alice yelled through the door and I heard her latch a padlock onto the outside. We were stuck and I knew that pixie wasn't coming back any time soon._

"_Listen, Cullen. You stay over there and I will stay over here. I wouldn't want my poor girl germs to rub off on you, although I'm sure you've probably got plenty of diseases from Tanya by now." I muttered._

_He sighed and slumped against the wall on the other side of the "closet". It wasn't necessarily a room and it wasn't really a closet. I'm not sure what it was but there was a twin sized bed by the wall, a desk and a lamp and that was pretty much it. It looked like some kind of maid's quarters. _

"_Bella, why do you always have to give me such a hard way to go? I can't believe you're still pissed off about prom." He sighs._

"_You seriously think this is all over the prom? This has been years in the making, Cullen. You've never been nice to me. I don't know what I did to you, and I'm sorry that I'm not one of your bleach blonde bimbos, but that's no reason to have been down right mean. You're just a mean boy with... a little dick!" I whispered. _

_His eyebrow cocked and he smirked. "You've been thinking about my goods, Swan?" I scowl. "I mean, I can show you."_

_I'm sure I blushed a hundred shades of red as he chuckled. "No! I do not imagine any part of you, thank you very much." I stammered._

"_I mean, I've imagined what you looked like more than a couple of times." He grins and winks. "I've seen you in a bikini, Bella. All I'm saying is, you've been holding out."_

_My mouth drops open and in a drunken state I walk over and grab his junk. _

That night I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. He dick was in fact, not little at all. It hurt worse than anything I've ever felt before and when he told me he had been a virgin himself, I almost felt bad for calling him a whore. Almost.

"Alice, he took advantage of me in a closet and then acted like he didn't just take my virginity and lose his. He acted like nothing happened." I screeched.

Alice shakes her head at my dramatics. "Listen, I know it wasn't ideal, but it happened and you got that part of your life out of the way. The first few times always suck." She cringes, no doubt remembering her first time with James Hunter. He was a sweet guy, but word had it that he was really aggressive in bed and poor Allie is just a tiny thing.

"Besides," She adds, "Edward has grown up a lot. You know his art is really taking off. He owns his own studio here in Seattle."

I knew all of this information. While I was sure he would go into the medical field like his father, Edward chose to paint for a living. He was really quite amazing at it, but I wouldn't tell him as much.

"I still don't want to go, Alice. I know you're dying to see Jasper Whitlock, but that's something you can do on your own." I give her a pointed look. She and Jasper broke up the summer after we graduated when he decided he was going to Texas to go to school. It was amicable but I'm pretty sure neither one had gotten over the other.

"Don't be a bitch, Bella. You're going and that's all there is to it. So, I suggest you get your ass into your bedroom and pack some bags. We're going to be in Forks for the week and we are ALL staying at mom and dad's lake house. I'm not taking no for an answer. I will kidnap your ass, if necessary."

I cringed at her tone and knew she was serious. Alice may have been tiny, but she was scary. She really would kidnap me.

_**Chapter two is in the books... What are your thoughts? Would anyone like to see an alternate POV? Maybe Edward? Alice? Let me know.**_


	3. Go To Prom?

_**Wow! I've already gotten some reviews and followers for this story and it's only been published for maybe an hour? Thanks so much, guys! And since you guys have responded so quickly, here's a little EPOV for you.**_

_**EPOV: **_

Forks High reunion. Man, I never thought I would see the day. 10 years ago, I was a dweeby little kid who picked on a cute little nerdy girl, because she was better than me. I broke her heart and took her virginity because I was an asshole and because I could.

I had met Bella swan my 7th grade year when I moved from Chicago to Forks when my dad inherited my grandparents' home. I was a miserable brat who only wanted to play video games and check out hot girls, not that I would know what to do with one.

Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock befriended me immediately and soon our little clique formed. With those two guys came Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan. I liked Bella. A lot. I would pick on her because I wanted to get her attention. When that didn't work I found myself interested in the same things she was interested in. I would work hard at the same hobbies or study hard in the same subjects, so she would see how much I knew about it and that it would be something we could talk about and have in common.

Sipping from my beer I smile as I look through our senior yearbook. There was a picture in the Student Life section that had all of us standing as a group at a pep rally. The girls sporting our jersey numbers and us boys standing behind them. My arm was draped over Bella's shoulder and the look on her face looks like she kinda wanted to shit her pants or punch me in the throat.

That was the night we had all talked about going to the prom together.

"_So, I'm taking Rose and Jazz is taking Allie. I'm going to go ahead and assume you're going to ask Bells." Emmett said as he kills another zombie on the video game he was playing._

_I had thought about it. Hell, it's all I thought about. Seeing Bella in a dress with makeup and her hair done would make my whole high school career a success. I must've looked like a love sick fool because Emmett pushed me off of the couch with a laugh._

"_You get this goofy look on your face when you think about Bella, you know. It's kind of disturbing. She's like my little sister." He cringes._

_I roll my eyes. "I mean, I wanna' ask her, but I'm pretty sure she would sooner kick me in the balls."_

_Jasper swaggers in with an empty platter and plops down on the couch. "I swear, those chicks eat more than we do. It's almost insane." He picks up the lone celery stick from the plate and chomps on it. "What're we in here gabbing about?"_

_Before I had a chance to say anything, Emmett opens his stupid mouth. "How Edward is still pining over a certain Swan and how he should ask her to the prom." _

"_I'm not pining." I admit. "I just think she and I would have a fun time. Besides, our friends are going together so it's whatever. It makes sense." I shrug._

"_Yeah, the girls were in there trying to convince her to go with you. Maybe you should go talk to her?" Jasper suggest and I get up and wipe my palms on my jeans, because I'm nervous as hell. I knock on the door and all the giggling stops and Bella is blushing. _

"_Hey, Bella, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?" I motion behind me with my thumb. Rose and Alice practically shove her out of her seat and force her to come with me. The only room I found that was empty and private enough was the bathroom. I wanted to punch myself in the face for that._

"_What do you want, Cullen?" She asks, arms folded over her chest. Her super awesome chest._

_I clear my throat and run my hands through my hair. I can do this. Man up, Cullen. _

"_I. So. Yeah." I clear my throat again. When the hell did it get so hot in here? "So look, I figure we might as well go to the prom together. Ya know? I mean, you're not going with anyone else. Right?" I wipe my hand over the back of my neck. When the hell did I start sweating?_

_She shakes her head no and I release a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding._

"_So, what do you think?" I ask her. I'm afraid she's going to punch me in the dick for asking. _

_Bella bites her lip and pushes her hair behind her ear. "Okay. I mean, I probably won't be doing anything else." She shrugs like she didn't just make my whole day. Instead of smiling so wide my face splits in two, I nod and pat her on the shoulder. _

"_Cool. We'll figure out colors and shit later." I nod and walk out the door, chest puffed out and proud as a peacock. _

"What the hell was I thinking?" I chastise myself. Shaking my head I recall, in perfect clarity, the events leading up to the prom. I had went over to Bella's house to pick her up and go pick out her corsage and boutonniere and when I got up to her room, I peeked my head inside her room where she was talking on the phone to Alice or Rose, I'm not sure which. She was telling them about how much of a moron I was and that she was probably going to be miserable the whole time and that I was probably going to end up leaving her by herself. My heart was pretty much shattered.

I knocked on her door and she looked up and smiled like she didn't just insult me. My voice was monotone as I asked her if she was ready to go. I drove us to the flower shop in silence. Seeing her face light up at looking at the flowers did soften my heart a little bit, but not enough to make me forget the fact that she was just dogging me.

Shaking my head I set my beer down and rubbed my hands over my face.

_**I'll do the next chapter in EPOV, also. Review me!**_


	4. In The Closet

_**In two hours, this story has accumulated 127 views, 6 favorites, 4 reviews and 7 followers! You guys are seriously awesome! Let's do this, shall we?**_

_**EPOV:**_

When I had asked Tanya to the prom, it was a dick move. I will admit. Bella had hurt my feelings and therefore I was out to hurt her. Tanya was the total opposite of Bella. She was tall with legs for days and she had bleach white teeth with a fake tan and big boobs. She had been on my jock for the last two years trying to get with me ever since she saw me at a football game.

When I saw Bella standing in my living room, looking like the most perfect thing I'd ever seen in my life, I knew I was a dick.

_Bella stood there, in her cream colored old Hollywood style dress, hair done in the same era with red painted on lips. She looked like sex on legs and I felt my heart drop out of my chest. She has always been beautiful but she never looked like this._

_Tanya looked like she was going to the Playboy mansion because her boobs were pretty much popping out of her top. Where Bella smelled like sunshine Tanya smelled like she bathed in a bottle of the cheapest perfume available. To say I understood that I had made a terrible mistake would be an understatement. _

_When mom took me into the hall and ripped into me, that made me feel even worse. My mom had/has always taken pride in the way she raised me and for her to tell me that she feels like she's failed as a parent, nearly tore my heart in two. _

_On my way out to apologize to Bella and to tell Tanya that I was gonna' have to pass on our date, I discovered Bella was missing. "Uhm, Tanya? Did you happen to see where she went?"_

_Tanya, head full of air, just points at the door. Rolling my eyes I sling the door open only to find that Bella was nowhere in sight. I call her cell phone only for it to go to voicemail. Grabbing an umbrella I rush out the door, mom yelling at me that she would take Tanya home and to make things right._

I did try to make things right with Bella. I looked all night for her. I missed the prom. I didn't care that I had missed the prom. Running in and out of the rain had caused a cold and I had missed a few days of school following. Bella believed that I was having some sort of sex marathon. I shake my head and chuckle. She would think that. Bella was always one to jump to conclusions.

My phone rings and I jump up to get it. "What up?" I answer.

"Hey man. When are you going to be down here?" Emmett asks. I check the date on my phone and do a mental calculation.

"Not sure. In a couple of days, maybe?" I think out loud. "I have to see if Paul can watch the studio while I'm gone. A week is a long time to leave my life's work." I sigh into the phone.

"Dude, it'll be fine. Paul is a stand up guy and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have him working there."

Emmett's right. I wouldn't dare have someone work for me that I didn't trust. Paul has worked for me for the last 5 years that I have had the studio open and I suppose it is high time I let him have some responsibility.

My paintings have gotten me through a lot in the last 10 years. I started really considering it after Bella and I had lost our virginity to each other.

_I couldn't believe that I had sex with Bella. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal place or situation, but there was a very comfortable bed. It was awkward at first, but it ended up being very sweet. We shared a lot of kisses and I tried to be as gentle as possible. If she was in pain, she never showed me, save for the couple of tears that leaked out when I first entered her. She told me to just keep going and I felt like the world's biggest asshole for hurting her. _

_When we were done and redressing I thought maybe we would be together. The idea made me giddy. Smiling I leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder and she smiled nervously at me. Furrowing my eyebrows I nudge her with my shoulder. "You okay?"_

_She clears her throat. "Yeah. I just, it really doesn't feel like I'm a different person or anything."_

_I laugh and she chuckles. "I guess not. I suppose it's not as big of a deal as everyone makes it out to be." I shrug and she quiets down as Emmett comes and unlocks the door. _

"_Sorry, dude. Alice's drunk ass dropped the key in the weeds and we had to..." He trails off as he sees Bella and I redoing our clothes. "So yeah, I'll talk to you later." He hurries off to the other room._

"_Shit." I swear under my breath. "Emmett's going to open his big fucking mouth." I shake my head. I just wanted this to be between us. Our special moment. _

_Bella hurries up and rushes out of the room and I don't see her the rest of the night. I look everywhere for her but she's nowhere to be found. Emmett and Jasper keep hounding me for information and Rose and Alice look pissed. What the hell did I do?_

_Rose comes up and shoves me into the wall. "You're an asshole, Cullen."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. What gives, Blondie?" _

_Lowering her voice she whisper-yells. "You seriously are some piece of work. You fuck Bella and then act like it's the worst thing in the world? You really hurt her feelings!"_

_Confused. I was totally confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_Alice pipes in. "What we're saying is, you and Bella weren't supposed to do it, at all. It was my clumsy fault that you guys were trapped in there that long, but we thought maybe you two would at least talk about what happened during prom. Not you take her most precious prize away!"_

_Dumbfounded I exclaim, "Whoa! She came on to me. She grabbed my dick and started rubbing on it and then kissing my neck. A guy can only take so much. I honestly thought maybe, just maybe, things could change for me and her. But now she's making me look like some sort of rapist? Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_The girls start talking at the same time. "Save it. You guys go side with Bella, you always do. Have a nice life."_

I started painting all of the time when I went to college that fall. I had sketched and painted Bella hundreds of times. Eventually, I started painting other shit, so I wouldn't look like an obsessed stalker. My professor noticed my talent and started showing different pieces and soon enough my work was a hot commodity.

"So, the lake house. That's not gonna' be fuckin' awkward at all." Emmett laughs. I laugh, too.

"Yeah. Well, it's time that Bella Swan quit running away and face the music."

_**Okay, that's FOUR chapters in one night! I know they're short chapters, so I guess that's not really an accomplishment LOL. Reviews are lovely! Keep em coming :)**_

_**Also, Alice really does mean well. You'll see :)**_


	5. Tattoos and Stubble

_**Thanks for all of the love I'm getting so far. Don't worry, devoted readers. I'm not burning myself out. I'm bored, so I'm writing :) Anyhoo... let's visit Forks, shall we?**_

_**BPOV:**_

Forks, Washington. What the hell was I thinking coming back here? Alice is positively giddy over here, bouncing in her seat as we drive toward the lake house.

"Alice, would you calm the hell down?" I ask. "You're like a chihuahua on crack."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "Quit being such a Debbie Downer. Please? Not every memory you have of this place is horrible. Not every memory involves Edward."

If she only knew. Edward was my sole reason for not wanting to come back here. How do I face the guy who turned me into a woman and then left me out in the cold? Alice had tried to talk to me about it on more than one occasion and I always change the subject.

"Alice, he's going to be there, too. Maybe I should stay at Charlie's." I offer. It wouldn't be the worst idea I've ever had. The Cullens had moved to Seattle to be closer to Edward. I never had to worry about running into him when I went home. I had less of a chance of running into him when I was in Seattle. There were tons of people in that city.

"You're not staying at Charlie's." She sighed. "Please just stay at the lake house. I promise, if it's too much you can stay at Charlie's but please at least try first?" She pouts and gives me the puppy dog eyes and I'm a goner.

"Dammit, Alice. Not the puppy dog eyes." I sigh and shake my head. My car driving the familiar route to the lake house where we had spent so many summers growing up. I change the subject. "So, have you heard from Jasper?"

Alice sighs. "Yeah. He said that he was going to be there this evening. He said he was really looking forward to this week. I really miss him, Bella."

And I knew. I held her as she cried her eyes out watching his truck drive off into parts unknown, aka Texas. Her heart was ripped out of her chest. He had been there when she broke up with James and then kicked his ass for ever touching her, even though James was a stand up guy and treated her with nothing but respect. He helped her apply to colleges and spent every waking moment with her. I had talked to him quite a bit over the last 10 years, myself. He had dated a chick named Maria but turns out she was a major psycho and he had never really gotten over Alice.

She dated a guy named Felix for about three years and I thought they were going to get married. It's not that Felix wasn't a good guy, he just wasn't Jasper and Rose and I both knew it. Rose was still living in Forks, running her own body shop while Emmett took over the Chief of Police job when dad retired. They had been trying to have kids for awhile with no luck.

"When are Rose and Em getting there?" I ask.

"They're already there. I told Rose where to find the key so she could get everything cleaned up and aired out for all of us." I nod and continue my drive.

_**EPOV:**_

I get to Forks and my mind is full of memories of growing up here; full of Bella. Passing the diner I smile as I remember her serving job and how much she hated it. Her klumsiness wasn't exactly helpful with that job. The group would go every day after school and hang out while she worked, and I would ward off any guys that tried to hit on her, without her knowledge. Mike Newton, the little shit, didn't know when to give up, but Jacob Black was the worst.

_In the locker room after practice, the guys and I always talk about what we're gonna' get into when we get out. Usually, we head to the diner so we can hang out with Bella while she works and plus, I think the little old lady that runs it has a crush on Emmett, so it's funny to watch him squirm._

_Mike Newton, Jacob Black, and Tyler Crowley sat behind us on another bench and I overheard Jacob talking about how hot Bella was. "I can't wait to get her bent over the hood of my car." Emmett's eyes bulge and his face turns red. I look at him, flabbergasted. How dare this little shit talk about my Bella that way!_

"_No doubt, man. That luscious ass jutting out. Dude, if you don't hit that, I will." Mike fists bumps Jacob and I am off of my bench and in their faces, Emmett and Jasper flanking either side of me and I grab up Jacob's jersey._

"_Listen here, you little shit. Bella is not something to be used. Understand me? Don't you ever talk about her like that. Save that shit for someone else, but not her. Are we clear?" I growl out._

_Jacob smirks and cocks an eyebrow. "Have a soft spot for Swan, do ya? It's really gonna' hurt your feelings when I have her bouncing on my-"_

_He didn't get to finish that sentence because I decked him in the mouth. I ended up having to sit out the next game and so did he, but watching him cry like a baby with a busted lip made it worth it. I'd fight a million Jacob Blacks for Bella._

_Every time he came to the diner I would shake my head no and he would sit in a section that didn't belong to her. He wasn't going to treat her like a whore._

I shake my head, because it's not as if I did much better. It wasn't my intention to only be with her the one time. I wanted it all with her. I just didn't see how it was going to work out with her constantly running away and her friends meddling in the middle of our business.

Pulling into the driveway of the lake house I see the old red truck and smile. She's here.

_**BPOV:**_

I'm unpacking my bags in my bedroom and day dreaming. How many times had I thought about Edward and I sneaking up here and fooling around, only to be annoyed the next minute with something stupid that he'd said, therefore turning me off.

What would it have been like for him and I to have a round two in this big bed? With more room to maneuver and maybe not having to rush through it? I made it sound like Edward was some sort of a molester, when the truth of the matter was, I was drunk and I was curious. I thought he knew what he was doing and turns out I was seriously wrong about that. I had read in novels about how mind-blowing and life-altering their first encounters were, and zero percent of that happened with me. The only life-altering thing that happened was that Edward peaced out and I never heard from him again.

I remember how he shook and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and my pants. How his breath staggered as he entered me. How his mint and beer infused breath washed over my face as he asked if I was okay. He was honestly very sweet with me until we were done and then it was like a switch flipped and he turned into a giant douche.

The sound of gravel crunching brought me out of my hazy memories and I walked over to the window to see a black SUV pull in right beside my truck. I see a tattooed and well muscled arm reach out of the top to grab a hold of the luggage rack and my brows furrow, wondering who in the hell had tattoos that we know. But then I see it, that messy reddish brown hair.

I felt like a stalker just staring out of the window while he worked on getting his luggage off of the top of his car. He had filled out. He had filled out very well. His ass was toned, his back, arm and chest muscles strained against the tight white t-shirt he had on and he had his arms sleeved out with tattoos. It looked like he had some scruff, which made him look way hotter than it should. Then it hit me, I don't know Edward Cullen at all, and he definitely grew up.

Alice's footsteps get closer and she giggles. "That's a damn fine piece of man, Bella Swan. Holy shit." She breathes out.

_**Oh yes. Eddie boy is tatted up. My kind of man ;)**_


	6. 8th Grade Hormones

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! You all are so amazing! A lot of you are giving Alice hell, and I swear she's full of good intentions. Remember, this story has a lot of flashbacks, so you'll see the softer side of Alice and the rest of the crew. Onward!**_

_**BPOV:**_

"How am I supposed to avoid that, Alice?" I pretty much whisper in awe as I look at the sexiest man I've ever seen. I check my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling, because that shit would've been embarrassing.

"You don't." I start to protest and she stops me. "Listen, you're both adults. Surely, you can find it in yourselves to be civil. This week isn't just about you two, okay? There are other people here, as well. Now, I'm not saying you don't have a right to be nervous or maybe even a little stand offish, but we are all here to reconnect. Just try?"

"You're right, Allie. I just- I don't know how to react around him. It's like he disappeared the night after graduation and that was that. He literally talked to anyone but me. I mean, that shit hurts." I muttered. It did hurt my feelings. As much as we didn't get along in high school, when I had found out that all of my friends kept in close touch with Edward, even going as far as having lunch with him on occasions, it hurt. Why didn't he try to contact me? _Probably because he knew you'd bitch him out..._

"It's gonna' be difficult, sweetie, but you're a strong woman. I've got faith in you." She winks. "Besides, maybe you'll find out that you had him pegged all wrong and vice versa, huh?" She nudges my shoulder and nods for me to follow her down the stairs. I take a deep breath and follow her to my doom.

_**EPOV:**_

I saw her standing at the window, just like she used to do when I'd pick her up for school on occasion. She was as beautiful as I ever remember and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. _Jesus. If seeing her for 30 seconds gives me heart palpitations I'm afraid of a week's worth is going to do!_

I lug my pack over my shoulder and pull my garment bag from the back seat. I haven't worn a suit in years, but I figure the occasion calls for it, right? Snatching up the suitcases I make my way toward the door when I hear Emmett's booming voice.

"Edward Fucking Cullen." I look up and see his smiling face and he runs at me, wrapping his arms and legs around me, nearly knocking me over in the process. "I've missed you so much! Never leave me for that long ever again, you asshole!" He mock cries into my shoulder. We've gained an audience by now and all of the girls are standing in the door way but my eyes are only trained on Bella. Her sassy eyebrow cocked up, arms crossed over her super awesome chest and a smirk planted on those kissable lips.

She's filled out in all of the right places and I can't help but think about my first time seeing her in a bathing suit.

"_Come on, Edward or we're going to miss the girls!" Emmett moans as he stomps around my bedroom waiting for me to get all of my stuff before we head down to my pool. My parents were gone and for whatever reason they decided it was a good idea to leave six 8__th__ graders to their own devices for the weekend. _

"_Hold your horses, Emmett. I'm looking for my towel." I'm looking around my whole room and I can't find it. It's the same towel I always use and I know it's stupid, but it's my favorite one. "Let's go check the laundry room, maybe mom washed it before she left so we would have plenty of towels for the pool."_

_We trek down to the laundry room and we hear giggling. I turn to look at Emmett and I put my finger to my lips making the universal signal to shut up. Jasper comes bounding down the stairs nearly blowing our cover and we covertly tell him to shut the fuck up._

_In the spare room next to the laundry room the girls must have just finished putting on their bathing suits. I could lie to you all day and tell you I wished they were naked, but in honesty I wouldn't have known what to do with them if they were, besides maybe pass out. _

"_Oh my god, they've got boobs. And big ones!" Jasper nearly yells. _

"_Would you shut the hell up? Are you two? You're gonna' blow our cover, asshole!" I whisper to him. He nods and mouths, "sorry" and we continue to peek at them like the perverted junior high kids that we were. _

_While I know the other girls were built well, my eyes were glued to Bella. Bella, who always wears baggy clothes is built like a woman. She's kind of curvy but in a good way. I can see the freckles on her shoulders and naturally my eyes draw down to her boobs. They're ginormous. Why would she want to hide those?_

_I'm continuing my perusal and processing all of this information when Emmett sneezes and Alice asks if they heard something. We high tail it out to the pool; my towel forgotten. "Oh my God. I'm marrying Rose someday. Did you see those tits and that ass? I can't wait to have those legs wrapped around me."_

"_Dude, we aren't even in high school. Don't be a pig." I throw a water ball at him and he dodges it. "Besides, I'm sure you couldn't get her anyway. You'll be lucky to even land Jessica Stanley." We all laugh. _

"Emmett McCarty, if you don't get off my man, I'm gonna' get real jealous." I heard a southern accent behind me. I didn't even hear a car pull up and when Emmett extracted himself from me I saw my other best friend from high school, Jasper Whitlock. He looks up at the door way and smiles, takes his hand and places it over his heart and says, "Well, if it isn't the most beautiful three women in all of Forks High history. I'm truly a lucky man to have your company this week."

I swear to God, I think I saw their panties burst into flames. They were a pile of goo and you could physically see them just swooning over this guy. He winks at them and I thought Alice was gonna' pass out. He looks at me and smirks. "It's the accent. Gets 'em every time."

I shake my head as Emmett helps get our bags and we make our way up to the door. This is going to be one interesting weekend, for sure. And I can't wait.

_**I'm having so much fun writing this story, so far. Review me, lemme know what you think of these boys :)**_


	7. Who knew?

_So sorry for the absence. Life gets in the way. Onward!_

_**EMPOV (because I love him)**_

When the gang all split up I was a little crushed. I won't lie. We were all as thick as thieves and then one night changed everything. Our little bubble was burst and I didn't know that it would change our lives so drastically.

Edward was basically non-existent and Bella turned into a super bitch. Over the years every body had done well for themselves and I was glad to see it, but I wanted our group back together. It didn't feel right to have everyone so distant.

"You okay there, man?" I ask Edward as he keeps eyeballing Bella. I'm not gonna' lie, she got super hot. I mean, she was good-looking in school but holy crap. I love my Rosie, but Bella can definitely hold her own in the looks department.

"Yeah." He sighs and runs a hand through his messy ass hair. Sex hair, they call it. Whatever. "Man, look at her. She's bangin'." He chuckles. "But she also kinda looks like she wants to stab me in the dick, so there's that."

He couldn't be more wrong. Bella as staring at him like he was something to eat. I chuckled and patted him on the back, checking on Jasper.

"What about you? It's been awhile since you've seen Tink. You good?"

He sighed all dreamily and nods. "Oh yeah. This week should be fun." He smirks and I laugh as we start hauling everything into the house. Rosie winks at me and I blow her a kiss. This week will definitely be interesting.

_**EPOV:**_

While I was getting my things into the house I was struggling with one of my bags and Bella offered to help me. I was shocked, to say the least, but accepted the help. It wasn't that the bag was heavy, it was just awkward with all the others I had to lug up.

"Uhm. Thanks." I mutter as we set the things down in the floor. "How've you been?" I try.

She's staring at the floor and I really wish she would look up at me. But then I don't, because those chocolate brown eyes are dangerous. "I'm good. Been doing a lot work. I'm an author and I work at a publishing house, editing. Kind of burning the candle at both ends and what not."

This is the most she's spoken to me in forever and the sound of her voice made my heart do some weird shit.

"That's pretty awesome. I knew you always liked to write. Maybe I've heard of your stuff? Do you write under a pen name?" I ask her and she smirks and looks at me and my chest tightens.

"Yeah, I wrote the Unhappily Ever After trilogy? It's mostly targeted for young adults. It's kind of got a Brother's Grimm feel to it."

"No shit? I loved those books!" I gushed like a fan girl. "You're Marie Dwyer?"

She chuckles and nods. "Never took you for a teenage girl, Cullen."

I huffed and pouted while she full blown laughs and I start to smile. She's got the best laugh.

"So, I heard you're an artist up in Seattle? Have your own studio and what not?" She hedges and I am kind of shocked to hear that she's been keeping tabs on me.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I ask.

She gives me an incredulous look and cocks an eyebrow. "You know we have mutual friends, dude. They've all gotten invites to your shows."

I felt like an instant asshole but in all fairness, we hadn't talked in over 10 years and the fact that we've managed to talk this much so far is beyond me.

"Well, I'm gonna' go." She clears her throat and points her thumb behind her at the door. I just nod and thank her for the help to which she responds with a thumbs up.

_**BPOV**_

I had to get out of that room. I don't know what possessed me to help him or whatever but I was trying to extend an olive branch of sorts. I didn't want to be stuck in a house with him for a whole week and then have our friends having to play interference the entire time. God he smelled so good. Like, all man and soap and mint.

He's got all of these muscles and tattoos and I was afraid that if I stayed there for one more second we would be recreating our first time together only it would be a lot more hardcore and then he would just think I'm a wanton slut bag.

"So, how'd that talk with Cullen go?" Rose asked me as I entered the kitchen. Alice was out back talking to Jasper and Emmett and Rose was making dinner.

"Not as painful as I thought? We didn't really apologize or anything but we managed a conversation without killing each other so that's progress, I suppose.

She nods and adds something to the pan in which she was cooking and I see Edward walk out to the back deck and light up a cigarette. I groan and Rose looks and chuckles.

"Hot as fuck, right?" I nod even though she can't see me. "Who knew scrawny/nerdy Cullen would turn out to be a bit of a bad boy and look like that?"

Who knew, indeed?


	8. Well, Fck Me

_Wow, guys! The love for this story is just outstanding! Some readers are worried that Bella is just being a doormat. I assure you she's a lot stronger than she seems right now. Anyhoo... let's boogie._

_**BPOV:**_

"So, what really happened that night, Bella?" Rose asked me as I stare like a bitch in heat out to the back patio. I knew what night she meant.

"He took my virginity and I took his. Instead of fire works and hearts I got pain and a few words. It is what it is." I tell her and shrug. Turning and looking at her she has a look of disbelief on her face.

"That's not it, and you know it. Bella, that one night completely changed our group dynamic til this very day. We can't really understand until you talk about it. I'm not saying spill your guts to the entire group but we were extremely close at one point, and I still consider you my best friend." She says with sympathy and I suck in a big breath.

I knew that I was unfair to the group. I let what had happened between Edward and I to separate us. It more or less divided the group into the guys vs the girls, with the exception of Emmett. He was always neutral territory.

"Rose, Edward didn't want people to know we had sex. He was pissed when Emmett came to let us out of the closet and he started cussing and got worried about Emmett telling people." I told her.

"And?" She prods.

"And nothing. He didn't want people to know so I got mad and I left." Was it not obvious why this should be a big deal?

"I mean, did you want everyone to know that you two had sex or what?" I snorted and she continued. "Seriously. Maybe Edward was more concerned about the fact that you guys were both new at this and he knew how easily embarrassed you got. It was a big deal for him, too, you know? You weren't the only person who lost their virginity."

I looked at her kind of shocked. I didn't think about it that way. "Ugh. Fuck me."

"Not my type." Came a southern drawl behind me and I turned around to smack Jasper in his well-defined chest. "What are you two in here yammering about anyway?" He asks as he snatches a cookie off of a plate and avoids Rose's smack to the head.

"She's explaining why she was so bitter about The Night That Shall Never Be Mentioned." Rose snorts and Jasper swallows his cookie before looking me dead in the face.

"Look, I won't pretend to know what happened between you two, because believe it or not, Edward never said a word and neither did Emmett, for that matter. Alice is the one who told me that you two got close and I can only assume it meant you guys got _close." _I start to protest in anger over Alice opening her big damn mouth and he put his hand up and stopped my tirade.

"Alice didn't tell me any details, so you know. I can just put two and two together." He winks. "But, Edward has never had a bad thing to say about you. Hell, that kid was in love with you since he ever laid eyes on you. Man, Edward was over the moon for you. So, if I'm correct, and judging by your face I am, that you two got it on, it probably meant everything in the world to him. Then, you just up and disappear from the party and never talk to him again. That's also hard to do, by the way, Forks isn't exactly booming in population."

"Why are you even bothering with this now?" I ask him. "You guys have had years to say something, anything, to me about this but you guys choose the week that we are stuck together?"

"Bells, I love ya like a sister. But, you're being melodramatic. When we would try to bring up Edward you would change the subject." Rose tells me and I looked at her like I was some sort of petulant child.

"Well, he never invited me to any of his shows! He invited you guys. He claims I didn't even know he had a gallery!" I whisper/yell to them.

"I told him not to send them to you, if you want me to be honest." Jasper shrugs and I have half a mind to punch him. "Don't look at me like that. You obviously knew, you could've invited yourself. You could've made an effort to go talk to him. The man lives literally two block away from you. How you've never managed to run into each other is like a cosmic mystery." He shakes his head and goes to grab a beer.

"Why would you tell him not to look me up? That's just insane!" I yell at him.

"I didn't tell him NOT to look you up, Bella. I told him not to bother inviting you. Are you going to tell me you'd actually have went?" I shrug. "No you wouldn't have. You would've thought it was some mean trick he was playing on you and that he couldn't possibly have any decent intentions." He shakes his head and goes to walk outside. "Excuse me, but I've made my own mistakes and I intend to fix them." He winks at me and goes outside to stand with Alice.

"He's right and you know it." Rose sighs and I look back out the window. Was I really that hard-headed that I wasn't seeing anything clearly? I never questioned that night and my feelings about it. It just is what it is, or was what it was, rather.

_**EPOV**_

While Jasper and Rose were inside catching up with Bella I caught up with Alice and Emmett. "Didn't know you smoked, dude." Emmett wrinkled his nose and looked at my cigarette.

I shrug and inhale. "Yeah, nasty habit, but it's a tension reliever. Picked it up right after high school."

"So, you gonna' be able to make this visit with Bella work out or what?" He asks. Alice cocks an eyebrow at me and I cock one back at her.

"Alice, how much do you actually know about what happened that night? Aside from whatever Bella told you and then you and Rose ambushing me, what do you know?"

She looks into the kitchen and looks back at me. "I know that I think she was really excited that what had happened was with you, but whatever you said or did behind closed doors hurt her feelings. She didn't give me details. She just said that she shouldn't have wasted her time." She shrugs and I look at Emmett who shakes his head.

"Alice, Emmett walked in like, right after and I was cursing him thinking he was going to open his mouth. Not that I didn't want people to know, but I wanted that to be something just between me and her. She ran out and hasn't looked back." I explain and take another drag from my cigarette.

Alice opens and closes her mouth a few times and starts to turn red and looks between the kitchen and me and starts to turn toward the kitchen when I stop her. "Whoa, Tink. What are you so mad about?"

"She is such a damn stubborn ass. She pretty much broke up our group of friends because she just flew off of the handle and then held a damn grudge for 10 years about it! Not once did she try to figure out if what you said was a good or bad thing. She just assumed."

I hold up my hand to stop her. "Well-"

"You don't get it, Edward, you haven't been there with her for the last 10 years. Not through any fault of your own, mind you, but I've had to put up with her bullshit man-hating persona for this long. I have to force her to do anything that involves fun. She's dated all of zero people since high school. She wouldn't even let us attempt to talk about you, by the way."

"Why the hell not? There weren't always bad memories, I'm sure of it." I bark out and shake my head.

"Cause she was in love with you, dude." Emmett laughs. "She had the hots for you since day one, even though you annoyed the shit out of her. You made everything into a competition. Maybe she thought you guys doing the deed was another contest for you, too."

Well, fuck me.


	9. Revelations

_**Hello, loves! I apologize for the extremely long delay in chapter updates, but real life and a crappy computer have gotten in the way. In the event that you all have forgotten what the story is about, go ahead and go back the few chapters and re-read so that you can get the feel for it. **_

_**I, hopefully, will have a lot more time to do some writing. I've missed it but things are looking up a little more these days, so let's keep our fingers crossed that I can update at least weekly, shall we?**_

_**I own nothing. Let's do this.**_

_**EPOV**_

She was in love with me since day one. I didn't bother to even try to look her up. As much as I would like to think that most of this was her fault, I can't let her take all of the blame. I was a little emo kid who just thought I had everything pegged and now everyone's relationships have suffered a little, or a lot, because of Bella and my stubbornness.

I flicked my cigarette over the banister and rubbed my hands over my face. "Okay, so what do I do, then? I mean, I can't just walk in there and be like, 'Hey, so I'm sorry you thought I took your virginity as a game.' I don't think that would go over very well."

"I say let her suffer a little bit." Alice growled out. I cocked my eyebrow at her and she sighs. "Well, okay, I'm being childish, but seriously! You two are a couple of idiots, if I've ever known any! Everybody has been walking on egg shells where the two of you are concerned."

"She's right, you know." Em shrugs. "Don't get me wrong, I love the both of you like there is no tomorrow, but you both have been huge fucking babies about this for long enough. I say you take Bella to the side, maybe go for a walk or something and clear the air."

"I don't know." I look in the kitchen to see her laughing at something Rose said and I sigh. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Jasper pipes in with his two cents. "Who gives a flying fuck? Look, this is what got you guys into this mess to begin with. You guys didn't want to talk to the other in fear of misperception. Man up! And don't do this for any of us. We're grown ass adults and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Do it for you and Bella." He takes a sip of his beer and winks at Alice and I swear to God her face turned about seven different shades of red in a matter of seconds.

"You're right. Maybe I can get her to take a walk down to the lake with me tonight before it gets too dark?" I look at my friends and they're all nodding in confirmation.

Now just to get her to agree without wanting to rip my balls off...

_**BPOV**_

I look outside and see the satisfied faces of all of my friends, and Edward. I can't really call him a friend since we haven't spoken to each other in 10 years. We're more like acquaintances now. I've thought about everything I've been told today. Everything that I've known to be true seems to be a lie. Well, maybe not a lie, but everything seems to be the complete opposite of what I've felt or known in my heart.

I didn't think of Edward's point of view. I didn't think about the fact that he lost his virginity to me, too. I didn't think. That's what I get for not thinking. I've ruined close friendships with the people I love the most.

Rose noticing my inner turmoil pats me on the head. "Cheer up, Bells. It's not the end of the world and you have all week to right all of the wrongs. Sure, it might take a little more than a week but avoiding him like the plague isn't going to work, either."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know how to go about it. How do you just give up on an idea you've been holding on to for so long? It's not that easy. Yes, I realize I'm mostly to blame at this point, but it's really difficult to just let go of all of the hurt I've felt for so long."

Just as she was about to open her mouth the whole crew waltzed back in from their impromptu smoke break. Edward kept clearing his throat and pulling on the collar of his shirt and Alice looked like she was trying really hard to not shoot lasers out of her eyeballs.

"So, Bella, how's the book thing going?" Emmett, ever the peace maker, asks.

"It's going pretty well. I've been in contact with Summit and they're entertaining the idea of turning the books into movies, with me doing the screenplay for it." I boasted.

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Jasper smiles at me. "I'm not gonna' lie, I've read the books. They're enthralling. I mean, I'm not a teenage girl or anything, but I got hooked on it. Very well written."

I chuckled and looked at Edward. "Yeah, well, you're not the only guy here who's a huge fan." I cocked my eyebrow at Edward and he scowled at me.

"Seriously? Out me why don't you? You wound me." He puts his hand on his heart and, at least for a moment, we're okay.

_**So, for everyone or anyone who was worried that it's going to be one of those stories where one is to blame more than the other, calm down. They're both equally to blame in this. ;)**_

_**Do you guys think Edward is going to get the guts to ask her for that walk? Or do you think something else is going to happen to put it on hold?**_


End file.
